


Do you want me to...?

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, anxious geralt, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Geralt is anxious about giving Jaskier a blow job because he has never done that before and Jaskier is very soft and understandning
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	Do you want me to...?

**Author's Note:**

> CW: +18!!, this is fluffy smut, Geralt is anxious but Jaskier helps him through the anxiety, obviously mention of genitals, there will be a cock in a mouth but no orgasm (sorry)

“Jaskier...should I…do you want me to…”  
A blush started to bloom on the witcher’s pale cheeks.  
“What is it, darling?” Jaskier asked and looked up from what he was writing.  
Geralt scratched the back of his neck and was looking everywhere but at him.  
They were in the early stage of their relationship and Geralt found it still hard to talk about these things.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” Geralt asked finally, head red like a tomato by now.  
Jaskier narrowed his eyes at him and asked, “what? Now?”  
This was new. Geralt had never offered to do this and - on top of that - when they weren’t even doing anything remotely sexual.  
“Nevermind,” Geralt grumbled, “forget it.”

He turned his back and started to walk away, but Jaskier sprang up and caught him by the sleeve.  
“No, wait.” Geralt did but didn’t turn around.  
“Geralt, what is the matter? What made you ask that now?”  
“We don’t have to…”  
“Sweetheart, of course I want your pretty mouth all over my body, but I have the feeling you’re not comfortable with that.”

“I don’t know...how to talk about this,” Geralt gritted out between his teeth.  
“Let’s sit down and we can try.” Jaskier knew that Geralt was not used to talking about his feelings, wants and desires and Jaskier was proud of him for trying. So he took Geralt’s hand and led him back to the bedroll.

They sat down and Geralt buried his face in his hands and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”  
“No, stop that right now,” Jaskier said, “there is nothing to be sorry for.” He put his hand on Geralt’s back and started to rub circles on it. “Take your time, darling, you can always talk to me.”

After a moment of taking slow and deep breaths, Geralt lay down and put his head into Jaskier’s lap and Jaskier started to comb his fingers through his soft white hair.  
“I know that you...like that,” Geralt mumbled after a while.  
“What?” Jaskier was confused for a moment before he remembered, “you mean I like to get my cock sucked?”  
Geralt nodded.

“And I like it when you do that to me,” Geralt’s voice was barely above a whisper, “but I don’t...I’ve never done that before.”  
Jaskier hummed, his fingers still brushing through Geralt’s hair.  
“So, do you want to try it?” he asked.  
“I...want to make you feel good,” Geralt said.  
“But do you actually want to suck my cock?” Jaskier asked again.  
“I…”

Jaskier exhaled slowly and thought for a moment.  
“Geralt, darling,” he said finally, “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“But…”  
“No buts,” he interjected, “yes, this is something I enjoy, but nothing I need.”  
Geralt grumbled and Jaskier knew he was still distressed.

“Let me try to explain…” he continued after a moment, “getting my cock sucked is like...you remember the bakery in Novigrad, that makes these incredible cherry pies?”  
Geralt nodded and Jaskier went on, “these cherry pies are delicious and wonderful. But if I somehow never ever eat one of these pies again, I would still be able to live a happy and fulfilling life. There are other pastries I can eat, apple pies, honey cakes...these wonderful meat pies Rosetta makes....”

After a moment Jaskier shook his head and said, “sorry, I got distracted. But what I wanted to say is, that getting my cock sucked is like these cherry pies, it’s great but I don’t need it to have a satisfying sex life. There are so many things we can do with our bodies that bring us both pleasure.”

Geralt sat up and finally looked him in the eyes.  
“But what if I want to try it?”  
“Then you can try it,” Jaskier replied and smiled softly at him.  
“But what if I don’t like it?”  
“Then we stop.”  
“And what if I’m not good at it? What if I cannot get you to….”  
Jaskier reached over and cupped Geralt’s face.  
“It’s not about being good,” he said, “it’s about what we both enjoy. If you really want to, we can try and see if it’s something we want to do more often.”  
Geralt looked down and nodded.

“What about this,” Jasier said, “next time we are in an inn and you still want to try it, you tell me…” when Geralt’s expression turned into a concerned frown, Jaskier said, “you pull on my earlobe to let me know.”

With a relieved expression Geralt nodded and laid his head down in Jaskier’s lap again.

* * *

A few days later they were at an inn. It was one of those rare days when they allowed themselves to do nothing. It was around midday and the soft light of the sun bathed the room in a golden glow. Jaskier sat on the bed, reading a book, when Geralt sat down next to him. He had been nervous and skittish the whole day because he couldn’t stop thinking about this.

A few times he lifted his hand towards Jaskier but let it fall down again.  
Jaskier laid down his book and asked, “do you want to pull on my earlobe, darling?”  
Geralt looked down at his hands and shrugged and did something with his head that could be a nod or a shake. He did want to try, but he was very nervous.  
Jaskier reached over and took his hand.  
“What makes you hesitate?”

Geralt sighed and whispered, “what if I...don’t like the taste? Or cannot breathe?”  
“Geralt, darling, I told you, we don’t have to do this,” Jaskier said softly.  
“But what if I do like it?” Geralt asked.

“What do you say about this, I take a quick bath so everything is nice and clean. And then we start off slowly. You just try out how it feels for you - no need to get me hard or to get me to come.”  
Geralt looked up in his eyes and nodded.

After Jaskier had bathed, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He had only his smallclothes on, draped a blanket around his shoulders and put a pillow on the floor at his feet.  
“Do you want to kneel down, darling?” Jaskier asked softly.

Geralt nodded, sat down and Jaskier looked at him with a soft smile.  
Geralt shuffled forward till he sat between Jaskier’s thighs.  
“Are you comfortable, darling?” Jaskier asked and Geralt nodded.  
“Use your words for me, please,” he said.  
“Yes, I’m comfortable,” Geralt replied quietly  
“That’s good. Now can you promise me that you will stop when you start to feel uncomfortable?”  
“Yes,” Geralt whispered, but didn’t move further, just looked up at him.

Jaskier reached down and stroked his cheek.  
“Why don’t you lay your head on my thigh for now?”  
Geralt placed his head on Jaskier’s strong thigh, pressing his cheek to it. He inhaled deeply and was soothed by Jaskier’s familiar scent. Even though he had just bathed and smelled like lavender soap, there was this unmistakable scent that was pure Jaskier.

Jaskier combed his fingers through Geralt’s hair and said, “you’re doing so good, darling.”  
Geralt had closed his eyes and felt himself relax. The sun that shone through the small window warmed the side of his face and he felt all the expectations he had had for this, for himself and how it should go, fall away. He somehow knew it would be absolutely okay to just stay like this for the whole day. And this thought somehow gave him the courage he needed.

Geralt opened his eyes, turned his head and kissed Jaskier’s thigh. The small hairs tickled his lips and it felt wonderful. So he kissed it once more, this time a bit nearer to Jaskier’s middle. Geralt looked up to find Jaskier smiling down at him, not a trance of impatience, just pure contentment reflected in his gaze.

Geralt leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Jaskier’s belly, on the bare skin right above his smallclothes. He kissed a bit lower and felt the soft fabric against his lips. He let his hands wander up Jaskier’s legs till he lightly grabbed his thighs, more to steady himself than Jaskier.

Through the thin fabric of the smallclothes Geralt could see the outline of Jaskier’s cock. After another slow and deep breath he leaned forward once more and placed a kiss right there, hearing a soft exhale from Jaskier. Geralt looked up and after a moment asked, “can I...remove your smalls?”

Jaskier nodded and said, “yes, darling,” and lifted his hips to help him. Slowly Geralt pulled them down and even though he had seen and touched Jaskier’s cock before, he blushed when it came free. It looked...enticing up close.

So he leaned forward again and kissed the same spot as before, but this time no fabric was between his lips and Jaskier’s length. The skin felt soft and warm and Geralt trailed kisses up to the head.

He felt Jaskier weave his fingers through his hair, not to push or guide him, just to let him know that he was there. Encouraged by this Geralt opened his eyes and let his tongue glide over Jaskier’s length. The smooth skin felt even better against his tongue and he could feel the vein on the underside.

Carefully Geralt reached for Jaskier’s cock with his hand, lifted it up and carefully closed his lips around the head. He could hear Jaskier inhale softly but audibly and hummed. He took in the taste as he felt the cock fill out a bit. It tasted somehow familiar, but more heady and musky.

Geralt let his tongue explore, running it along the ridge and up the slit. He sucked the cock a bit further into his mouth and let it sit on his tongue. It was an unfamiliar feeling to have his mouth so full, fuller than he had expected. But he liked the weight of it on his tongue.

He drew back and his teeth accidentally grazed against the sensitive head. Jaskier inhaled sharply, which startled Geralt, so he drew back fully. He looked up at Jaskier with a worried look and whispered, “did I hurt you?”  
Jaskier smiled and shook his head, “no darling, I just wasn’t expecting this. Using your teeth can be quite nice, but let’s try it without them for now.”

Geralt nodded. Jaskier cupped his face in his hands and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Geralt’s lips.  
“You’re doing great, darling, I really enjoy this.”  
Geralt smiled back and said, “me too.”

So Jaskier straightened up and Geralt leaned forward once more. Gently he pressed his nose in the hair at the base of Jaskier’s cock before licking up to the head. It felt warmer and harder now. He sucked it back into his mouth, taking extra care with his teeth this time.

He let his head bob up and down slowly, like Jaskier would do with him, letting his wet lips glide along the shaft, enjoying the little sounds this teased out of Jaskier. Soft, sharp inhales of breath and content sighs that were almost moans.  
When he sucked the cock in further, it hit the back of his throat and the sound Jaskier made was clearly a moan now.

Encouraged by this he carefully started to suck, hollowing out his cheeks as he pulled his mouth from the cock.

He laid his head on Jaskier’s thigh once more and looked up. His bard looked absolutely beautiful. His eyes were hooded and dark, his lips were open to let out small puffs of breath and his cheeks had turned a wonderful shade of pink.

“How are you feeling?” Jaskier asked after a moment in a breathy voice.  
Geralt hummed and said finally, “good...this is...I think I like this.”  
Jaskier’s smile brightened. “I like it too, darling.”

They sat like that for a while, Geralt with his cheek on Jaskier’s leg and Jaskier running his hands over Geralt’s head.  
“Should we stop for now?” Jaskier asked eventually.  
Geralt nodded and said, “for today,” as the color of his cheeks darkened just the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
